My new lily variety originated as a seedling selected from a group of seedlings planted by me at Sandy, Ore., with the object of producing new lilies having blooms in the shades of orange and red, well suited to forcing for pot plant production out-of-season. I achieved the desired objective by using as the seed parent the clonal cultivar `Charisma` (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,180) and as the pollen parent, a short, complex hybrid of L. dauricum origin. This particular seedling was selected for propagation and test because of the large size, broad tepals, lack of spotting, and red to red-orange coloration of its blooms, a color pattern unique in this type of lily. This selected seedling was asexually reproduced by me and under my direction at Sandy, Ore., with such success that propagation was continued for several successive generations by bulb scale propagation as well as by natural propagation from bulblets, which demonstrated clearly that the novel and distinctive characteristics of this new variety will hold true from generation to generation and appear to be firmly fixed. The flowers of this new lily variety, characterized by large size, broad tepals, red to red-orange coloration, and lack of spotting, provide a color pattern that is unique in this type of lily. This plant remains short in stature and is not overly susceptible to bud abortion when forced into flower out-of-season as a pot plant. In addition, the clone possesses to a high degree great hardiness and disease resistance, as well as all of the desired characteristics of excellence of form, color, and habit.
The clone is vigorous and is a good grower and propagator as observed at Sandy, Ore. It is well suited to forcing out-of-season when the bulbs are dug at the appropriate time and properly precooled. October-dug bulbs properly precooled and potted in January will flower under glass in western Oregon in an average of about sixty to seventy-five days, with no supplementary lighting and at moderate greenhouse temperatures.